I don't trust you but I love you
by Razoue
Summary: [Participation au Challenge d'août du Collectif NONAME]. Stiles a du mal à faire confiance à Theo. Mais cela ne cache-t-il pas autre chose? OS Steo, spoilers s5. Relation H/H non explicite.


**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoici avec un OS sur mon nouveau coup de cœur... Le couple Steo (Stiles/Theo). Évidemment ça ne remplacera jamais le Sterek mais je trouve leur relation vraiment intéressante, j'ai toujours adoré les psychopathes et les murderboyfriends x'D (petit clin d'oeil à Hannibal).**

 **De plus ceci est surtout un prétexte pour faire le challenge d'août du collectif NoName.**

 **Voici le sujet :** **"Votre personnage garde une cigarette sur lui depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il l'allume"**

 **Pour répondre aux questions posées :**

 **\- Ce que ça vous fait de lire des fanfitions**

 **\- Ce que ça vous fait d'écrire des fanfictions**

 **\- Ce que ça vous fait de recevoir des reviews**

 **Albert Einstein a dit L'imagination est plus importante que le savoir. L'avantage avec la lecture, c'est que ça apporte un peu des deux. Je ne me lasserai jamais de lire, que ce soit des livres ou des fanfictions, surtout que certaines sont de véritables chefs-d'œuvre. Et j'ai toujours adoré écrire, ça me permet de me déconnecter de la réalité qui est souvent bien ennuyeuse. Moi aussi j'aimerai vivre dans une histoire fictive quelque fois. Hélas, c'est beau de rêver !**

 **Quant aux reviews, c'est la seule '' récompense '' qu'on gagne et ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que notre travail est apprécié ( ou non d'ailleurs, les critiques constructives c'est bien aussi ). Donc ne jamais hésiter de poster , même si ce n'est que quelques mots, ça motive grandement les auteurs et les encourage à continuer leurs histoires.**

 **Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

 **Attention , spoilers saison 5 & relation entre hommes !**

* * *

«Est ce que tu me croirais si je te disais, que tout ce que je veux, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est que tu me fasses confiance ?»

Theo fixait Stiles en attente d'une réponse sincère, cependant, il n'imaginait pas à quel point l'hyperactif pouvait être têtu.

«Nope'.»

Un silence s'installa de nouveau. Cela faisait cinq longues heures qu'ils étaient dans la Jeep, essayant de trouver qui volait les corps des chimères. Stiles était encore plus irritable que d'habitude, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la présence de Theo. Rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais être proche du jeune homme faisait surgir en lui des sentiments vraiment inattendus. Des sensations qu'il n'avait éprouvé qu'avec une seule personne auparavant, Derek. Ça n'annonçait définitivement rien de bon.

Theo, semblant s'ennuyer et s'impatienter, reprit la parole.

«Même si tu ne me fais pas confiance, et que tu ne m'aimes pas, je serais quand même là pour toi.»

Stiles soupira longuement, il fallait vraiment que cet idiot rende les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ? '' Désolé, je ne veux plus m'attacher à quelqu'un, de peur de le voir partir sans un regard en arrière ? '' '' J'ai peur qu'un jour je ne compte pas assez à tes yeux pour te faire rester ? '' Lamentable. Jamais il ne pourrait se l'avouer, mais il avait peur de faire confiance à Theo car il avait peur de revivre la même histoire qu'avec Derek. Il avait aimé l'alpha de tout son être...et celui-ci s'en est allé avec Brayden, sans même prendre en compte ses sentiments. Depuis, il était dévasté. Alors qu'il se remettait à peine de ses émotions, voilà qu'une bande d'affreux docteurs débarquaient et s'amusaient à faire des expériences bizarres sur de jeunes gens. Pire encore, voilà que Theo était revenu. Un camarade d'enfance... pour qui il avait eu des sentiments il y a fort longtemps. Mais c'était terminé... enfin du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre. Il doit bien avouer que le jeune homme retournait son cœur dans tous les sens. La fois où il lui avais dit qu'il était revenu pour Scott, mais également pour lui était un bon exemple. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était senti important pour quelqu'un. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis un moment. Mais le meilleur ( ou le pire ) restait la fois sur le toit de l'hôpital. Theo l'avait protégé du bêta qui essayait de le tuer. Il avait eu si peur à cet instant, car il revivait un terrible souvenir. Un souvenir dont il aurait aimé ne jamais savoir l'existence. Theo l'avait serré dans ses bras, essayant de l'apaiser. Il avait senti chez le jeune homme une détresse alarmante, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'enlacer obsessivement, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne craignait plus rien désormais. Stiles s'était senti bien, mais il ne pouvait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Alors une fois calmé, il l'avait repoussé et était parti sans dire un mot. Et les voici tous les deux, seuls dans sa voiture, en train d'attendre l'improbable.

Theo s'agita légèrement, jetant des coups d'oeil à Stiles, dont l'aura était contrariée. Était-ce lui qui provoquait cet effet, ou autre chose ? Il voulut une fois de plus détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu sais Stiles, tu me rappelles ma sœur.»

Stiles regarda le blond, soudainement étonné et curieux. Il lui lança un regard qui disait '' continue ''.

«Elle aussi voulait tout le temps aider ses amis. Comme toi avec Scott. Je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur elle. Et maintenant, elle n'est plus là...»

Ses yeux se teintèrent d'un voile de tristesse que Stiles n'avait jamais vu. Pour la première fois, il entrevoyait autre chose que de la moquerie. Il savait déjà que Theo aimait vraiment sa sœur, il l'avait constaté lorsqu'ils l'ont espionné avec Liam. Le voir sur ce pont, jetant cette fleur dans l'eau, était un spectacle à la fois douloureux et hypnotisant. Les seules fois où Stiles se trouvait compréhensif avec lui, étaient les moments qui lui rappelait sa sœur, car c'était les seules fois où il le trouvait humain.

« Je suis sincèrement déso-»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une main enflammée traversa la vitre et frappa de plein fouet le visage du loup-garou . Stiles resta pétrifié sous le choc, recouvert du sang de Theo. Il ne réalisa pas non plus lorsque sa voiture fut soulevée et envoyée quelques mètres plus loin. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance, était un homme qui marchait vers le cabinet. Malheureusement, il ne vit pas son visage.

Il se réveilla car on le tirait par les bras. Reprenant ses esprits, il toussa, recrachant le dioxyde de carbone en trop dans ses poumons. Devant lui, sa Jeep était en train de prendre feu. Putain ! Ça devait être un cauchemar, pas possible autrement. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa voiture, pas comme ça... Le feu s'éteignit soudainement, Theo balança l'extincteur avant d'aider Stiles à se relever.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, merci. »

« Le corps a été amené. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu voir qui était le responsable. »

Stiles regarda en direction du cabinet de Deaton, et pesta. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme prévu. De plus, il ne savait pas comment ça se passait du côté de Scott.

Sur un commun accord, ils décidèrent de prendre la voiture de Theo et de se rendre au lycée. Là-bas, le reste de la meute n'en menait pas large non plus. Liam et Hayden avaient disparus.

« Bordel ! Qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant ? »

« J'en sais rien Stiles. Je n'ai plus de solutions miracles en stock, tu m'excuseras ! »

« Ton plan était foireux de toute façon. Quelle idée ! »

« La ferme Stiles, c'est vraiment pas le moment là. Et je te signale que tu n'étais même pas là, je peux savoir ce que tu foutais?!»

Stiles vit rouge, il allait répliquer avec toute la rage dont il était capable lorsque Theo le stoppa dans son élan. Il mit sa main sur son épaule, qui réussit à l'arrêter sur le champ.

« Calmez vous, on doit être solidaires maintenant plus que jamais. Et Stiles était avec moi, on essayait de découvrir qui volait les corps.»

Scott lança un regard mauvais sur Stiles, avant de porter son attention sur son potentiel futur bêta.

« Ça a donné quelque chose ? »

« A part des blessures , rien. Mais on sait que le responsable contrôle le feu.»

Silence. Lydia fixa Theo, puis Scott, et devint livide.

« Ne me dîtes pas que... Parrish?! Ou est-il d'ailleurs?»

Tout le monde était sous le choc. Un de leur ami serait en fait un ennemi ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant ,plus ils réfléchissaient ,plus cela semblait logique.

« On verra ça demain. Il est tard et nous ne le trouverons sans doutes plus aujourd'hui. Retournez chez vous.» ordonna Scott.

La meute se dispersa, sauf Theo qui accompagna Stiles.

« Je te ramène ?»

Stiles hocha la tête, pas d'humeur pour une soudaine crise de haine envers lui. Après tout, il l'avait sauvé pour la deuxième fois, sans compter qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte défendu devant Scott. Il grimaça en repensant à son meilleur ami. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait sur ce ton, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Stilinski, et Stiles semblait décidé de ne pas descendre.

« Bien que ça ne me dérange aucunement que tu restes ici, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais rentrer ? »

Stiles ancra son regard dans celui de Theo, qui retint son souffle. Stiles semblait désespéré , ce qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment ces temps ci. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, un baiser rapide mais délicat. Stiles le repoussa , choqué.

« Je ne peux pas! »

Il sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte, et courut jusqu'à sa maison, veillant à bien verrouiller derrière lui. Il se glissa doucement contre la porte.

Theo pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur d'ici. Il soupira, qu'est ce qu'il était bête.. Il venait de tout gâcher, bien qu'au final il n'y avait absolument rien au départ. Il démarra sa voiture et partit, laissant un Stiles plus perdu que jamais.

Le lendemain, ils se réunirent dans la maison de la grand mère de Lydia. C'était leur nouveau QG.

« Bien, Parrish est introuvable, notre mission sera de le retrouver. S'il est celui qui vole les corps, que ce soit intentionnel ou non, on doit savoir pourquoi. Peut être que ça a un lien avec les docteurs.»

Scott détermina les équipes, et ne voulant pas se retrouver avec Stiles à cause de leur différent d'hier soir, il le mit avec Theo, et les chargea de le chercher dans la forêt.

Stiles était vraiment déprimé maintenant. Il se retrouvait avec celui qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Leur trajet jusqu'à la forêt se fit silencieux. Theo, ne pouvant supporter cette atmosphère tendue entre eux, le pris soudainement par la main et l'embarqua à travers la forêt.

« Lâche moi ! »

Rien à faire, Theo serra son poignet plus fort, et ralentit la course lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un pont. Stiles reconnut immédiatement l'endroit.

« Qu'est ce que... »

« C'est ici qu'est morte ma sœur. Je ne suis jamais venu ici avec quelqu'un, même pas mes parents. Tu es spécial Stiles. »

Celui-ci rougit sous la remarque, et libéra son bras, se massant le poignet.

Theo s'appuya contre la rembarre, et observa le courant qui filait doucement vers le nord. On percevait quelques poissons nageant paisiblement dans la rivière. Il sortit soudainement un paquet de cigarettes, et un briquet de la poche de sa veste.

Stiles vint s'installer prêt de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment quel comportement adopter.

« C'est le paquet de mon père. Il a arrêté de fumer depuis la mort de ma sœur. C'est con, il restait qu'une seule cigarette. »

Il la porta à sa bouche, avant d'allumer le briquet et de le diriger vers le joint. Il inspira la première bouffée, lui remplissant les narines, et il relâcha la fumée, se perdant dans l'air froid de ce mois d'octobre.

« J'ai jamais osé la fumer. Tu sais, quelque part, c'était le dernier lien entre elle et moi. Après 8 ans, voilà que je romps ce lien. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Stiles, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Je te l'ai dis Stiles. Tu lui ressembles tellement. Je n'avais personne à part elle, alors je m'accrochais à ce qu'il me restait d'elle. J'en ai plus besoin désormais, car je t'ai retrouvé. »

Il prit une dernière bouffée, inhalant cette fumée nocive, savourant le picotement dans sa gorge. Puis, il jeta la cigarette dans la rivière, qui petit à petit, s'éloignait jusqu'à la faire disparaître de son champ de vision.

Il eut un drôle de sourire, qui n'avait pourtant rien de joyeux. Le cœur de Stiles se serra. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment, perdre un être cher, il l'avait vécu lui aussi. Au fond, peut être qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents après tout. Il pouvait peut être, une fois de plus, se permettre de tenir à quelqu'un. Alors il fit une chose qui les surprit tous les deux, il embrassa Theo, qui d'abord ne réagit pas, puis l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Le baiser s'accentua et n'avait plus rien de chaste. Stiles tenait la nuque de Theo fermement, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Mais le bêta n'avait nullement l'intention de faire une chose aussi stupide. Pas maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce pour quoi il était revenu. Leurs langues se découvraient et jouaient doucement ensemble, le goût de la cigarette s'empreignant dans la bouche de Stiles. Ils se séparèrent finalement, non par envie mais plutôt pour ne pas mourir étouffés.

Stiles rit soudainement de bon cœur, une sensation de bien être se propageant dans tout son corps. Depuis longtemps, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Theo sourit à son tour, et ils repartirent à la recherche de Parrish , sans parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler, c'était leur petit secret. Un secret qui les unissait, et créait un lien indélébile.


End file.
